


Wincest Drabble Chronicles

by HPFangirl71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random 100 word drabbles that are all about the love and lust of the Winchester boys. The drabbles don't necessarily relate to one another except for their subject content and word count. Most will be 100 words only but others might be connected 100 word drabbles. Hope everyone enjoys them!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine For Now...

**Fine For Now… by HPFangirl71**

They know they probably shouldn’t…

They know it as darkness overtakes their hotel room.

Then the wrongness goes away as Dean’s fingers skate dangerously across Sam’s naked skin. The guilt is assuaged by the sweet desperation of the kisses they share. 

They might be family and this could be all wrong but for the moment it couldn’t feel more incredibly right.

Fighting demons and creatures of the night makes an apple pie life hard to achieve. All the Winchesters have is each other and that’s just fine for now. As their bodies intertwine carnally… they somehow know everything’s _perfectly_ fine.


	2. Wnchester Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing the Winchesters fear and it isn't death.

**Winchester Fear by HPFangirl71**

Death holds no fear for them…

They face it daily while killing demons and monsters. It’s their job to defend this world. They know death could come any day.

It’s the thought of losing one another that’s hard to bear…

Death’s claimed them more than once; leaving the other sick with grief.

They’re brothers… They’re demon-fighting partners… and also they’re lovers.

Dean can’t exist without Sam or Sam without Dean. They belong together. Death can come and claim them both; that’d be just fine. 

But if Death claims one alone… he better be up for one hell of a fight!


	3. Dirty Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a double drabble.
> 
> Dean plays dirty during a snow ball fight.

**Dirty Play by HPFangirl71**

Sam shivered as the cold, wet snow slipped down the back of his collar.

“Dean!” he growled loudly.

His voice was met with the mocking laughter of his big brother. He turned and then ducked just in time to miss being hit by another of Dean’s well packed snowballs. They were in the middle of a hunt, but leave it to Dean to find time for play.

Okay, he wanted to play… Sam could play.

Dean was shocked by Sam’s sudden momentum, enough so, that he was easily thrown to the ground and met with a face full of snow.

*****************

Sam relished his small victory, but only momentarily before Dean turned the tables. Rolling him onto his back, Dean pinned Sam’s hands within the sparkling snow surrounding them. 

“Dean, get off me!” 

Instead, Dean rolled his hips forward, rubbing himself against Sam’s groin. Sam moaned softly and felt his cock thicken within his jeans.

“Dammit, Dean, that’s playing dirty!”

“So surrender…” Dean whispered; pressing his warm, wet lips against his brother’s mouth. 

“Dean... Please… Not here…” Sam garbled out submissively.

“So why’re we still outside?” Dean replied flippantly, as he rose and turned toward the hotel with an inviting wink.


	4. Dark Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock gives Sam everything he ever desired, so why give it up?

**Dark Desires by HPFangirl71**

He’d found the magical clock on a routine hunting expedition. He wasn’t sure why he’d kept it from Dean or why he hadn’t destroyed the thing.

But he couldn’t destroy it now…

Not when it gave him moments like this, moments that Dean couldn’t remember.

Sam could remember. He remembered the taste of Dean’s skin upon his tongue, the feel of his hands gripping tightly at his hips, and the rhythmic sound of his brother’s lustful groans… 

It was all too good to let go of…

Whatever controlled the clock; knew Sam’s darkest desires and used them to control him.


End file.
